


Going Steady

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e20 Moebius (2), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe we ought to… slow down, a little?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Steady

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #089 "desire"

“Hey,” said Jack, the third or fourth time they broke their kiss to breathe. Sam didn’t remember how they’d ended up horizontal, but it had been a really good idea. “Hey. Maybe we ought to… slow down, a little?”

“Oh,” said Sam, pulling away slowly. She’d heard that line before, always followed by something like _maybe this just isn’t working_ or _maybe we should see other people_ , but this was probably the fastest it had ever happened.

She sat up, tugging her clothes back in order. She’d lost her glasses somewhere, too, and she looked around for them, ruffling her hair to try and settle it.

“Hey,” said Jack, again. He was holding out her glasses, but instead of handing them back to her, he carefully slid them onto her face. “I thought that we should slow this down, not throw it into reverse.”

“I— What?” said Sam.

Jack slid his hand down to rest against the curve of her jaw, warm and solid. “I want this to happen, with us,” he said. “I really, really want it to happen. I just thought we could do it somewhere that wasn’t a broken spaceship.”

“It’s only a little broken,” said Sam. “I can fix it.”

“I’m sure you can, Carter,” Jack said, smiling. He sounded… proud, of her, and Sam didn’t know what to make of that. “But, apparently, we’re not in any hurry.”

“I…” Sam tugged at the hem of her t-shirt, awkwardly, then blurted, “I’m going to be terrible at this.”

“What?” said Jack.

“Dating. Any human interactions, really,” said Sam, twisting the fabric in her fingers. “I might have mentioned that I’m not the girl most guys go for, and I have no idea what I’m—”

Jack cut her off with a kiss, as sweet as the last one had been heated. “Hey,” he said, softly. “I want this, Carter. I want you. And not just because you’re the only girl around here who speaks English. Most of the time.”

“I…” said Sam, again. She reached out and took Jack’s hand, feeling his pulse racing beneath her fingers. She had known Jack O’Neill for less than two days, but she felt a connection to him that she couldn’t explain.

“Sam?” he asked, softly.

She kissed him, fiercely, and when they broke for air again, he grinned. “So, are we going steady now?”

Sam grinned back. “Hell, yes.”

THE END


End file.
